


The Melody you Desire

by reiwata



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, im always a slut for oddballs shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiwata/pseuds/reiwata
Summary: ...and everything beyond that100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge with Ensemble Stars. Will vary in length and pairings (expect a lot of Wataru though). Rating and tags to be updated.Most Recent:Ch. 1: Introduction-ShuWataru (early oddballs era)Ch. 2: Love-TomoHokkeCh. 3: Dark-KanataKanata was floating.No, he was sinking.He was drowning.Ch. 4: Light-KanataWataArms wrapped around Kanata, pulling him away from the suffocating depths, back into the bright light he had once known.





	1. ShuWataru-Introduction

Lavender eyes seemed to sparkle upon seeing the pink haired man. “ _ Amazing _ ! You must be the Itsuki Shu I have heard so much of! I have long admired your work leading Valkyrie, but to meet you in person, the only word to describe such a situation is  _ amazing _ !”

Shu rolled his eyes at the silver haired man’s theatrics. “Hibiki Wataru, correct?” he asked, despite knowing well who he was (After all, by now, who didn’t know the names of the dreaded Five Oddballs?). Wataru nodded enthusiastically. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, I suppose. Though I’m not sure what your intentions were in calling to meet me. Was it really solely because you’re such a fan?”

Wataru laughed loudly, causing Shu’s frown to deepen. “Well, I only thought it fitting I should properly meet my fellow Oddballs.” Shu winced at that, and Wataru understood why. “Oddball” for all of them, had become a word associated with the hate often spewed at them by classmates, people who had once been friends, the work that had turned the entire school against them. Wataru wanted to change that. “I thought we ought to at least be acquainted… or perhaps closer. Do you not think it might be easier on us, should we bond together, at least have each other as support?” Wataru held out his hand to Shu, who hesitated, but eventually took the hand.

“I suppose you’re right...” he said with a sigh.

“ _ Amazing _ !” Wataru responded, pulling Shu up onto his feet. “I look forward to becoming closer friends with you!” Shu backed away a bit once he was steady on his feet, and as he did so, Wataru spoke again. “I must be going, as I’ve plenty of other Oddballs to meet with, and I encourage you to do the same, but for now, I must bid you  _ adieu _ .” Wataru announced, going as quickly as he came.

Shu sighed, watching as Wataru left, trailing silvery violet hair behind him. He was beautiful, Shu thought, more beautiful than any doll Shu had created before. Perhaps, Shu wouldn’t mind being called an Oddball, if it grouped him with someone like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request ships! There's a list of my Enstars Ships on my profile so if you really want to see more of something I ship let me know.


	2. TomoHokke-Love

Wataru could see the way Tomoya approached Hokuto, stuttering and blushing as he asked for one thing or another. Any idiot could see how he felt, yet Hokuto was blind.

And Hokuto. Sweet, sweet Hokuto. The way he watched Tomoya so intently whenever he was on stage, as though he was the only thing the black haired boy could see. Oh, it was so obvious to Wataru. His two precious underclassmen were in love.

And of course, Wataru, being the meddlesome sort of person he was, he couldn’t resist wanting to interfere. And what was the harm in that, if it meant the two would finally realize their feelings for each other?

“Hokuto-kun, Tomoya-kun!” Wataru called for them ecstatically. Tomoya froze in fear, knowing that tone of voice could only mean suffering for him. “I’ve got a special exercise for you two today!” Hokuto looked nervous as well, but the two of them (albeit, reluctantly) made their way back onto the stage. “I would like for the two of you to do an improv, in which one of you, that would be, Tomoya-kun, is a girl confessing her  _ love _ to her crush, Hokuto-kun.”

Both boy’s faces turned bright red. “Th-there’s no way I can do that!” Tomoya insisted. “What kind prompt is that anyway, you masked pervert!”

Wataru grinned at the response his suggestion received. “Ohoho, shouldn’t a talented actor be able to handle any sort of situation?” Tomoya frowned, but Hokuto at least attempted to compose himself.

“I-I suppose he’s right. It’s just acting anyway, it wouldn’t hurt to try it, right?” Hokuto suggested. And with that, Tomoya too attempted to prepare himself.

After a moment, it was Tomoya who spoke first, in a cutely horrible falsetto voice. “H-Hokuto senpai!” he said, twiddling his thumbs and looking down, refusing to make eye contact with the boy who was turning deeper and deeper red before him. “I… I can’t hide my feelings any longer senpai!”

“What are you talking about, Tomoya-ku-- _ chan _ ?” Hokuto quickly corrected himself, speaking as though Tomoya was a girl, and not the boy he had been crushing on for a while now.

“I…” Tomoya almost looked to be in tears, and Wataru wondered if he had perhaps pushed too far too soon. “I lo…” the rest of Tomoya’s sentence was mumbled, inaudible.

“What was that, Tomoya-chan?” Hokuto was sweating profusely, and Wataru could tell he was struggling as well.

“I l… I lo-lo…” he tried so hard to force the words out, until, “I love you Hokuto-senpai!” Tomoya yelled, no longer doing his falsetto, before immediately turning away, too embarrassed upon admitting his feelings to even face his crush.

“Tomoya-kun…” Hokuto said quietly, barely loud enough for Wataru, seated in front of the stage, to hear. Wataru suspected that Hokuto had already forgotten Wataru was there. “I-I love you too, Tomoya…” Tomoya turned to face Hokuto again, a fearful, yet hopeful expression on his face. Hokuto held his hand out to Tomoya, then gently led him off of the stage, leaving Wataru behind, grinning, with no intentions of stopping them.

“What an excellent performance indeed.” the silvery haired man muttered to himself. “I hope their pure love has a chance to blossom now.”


	3. Kanata-Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The isolation he felt, now that everyone hated him for a label he had never asked for, it felt like drowning.

Kanata was floating.

No, he was sinking.

He was drowning.

Deeper and deeper into the pool of water that he hadn’t thought was that deep at all, Kanata didn’t really have the energy anymore to fight his way back up. And really, wasn’t this peaceful, if he imagined he was floating rather than sinking, ignored the water starting to building up in his lungs?

Darker and darker it grew as he sank deeper and deeper, air that should be in his lungs bubbling up, rising towards the distant surface. Slowly, he reached out his arm, as though trying to catch the bubbles the escaped him, while they only moved between his fingers.

The darkness seemed to surround him, and for a moment, Kanata’s peaceful smile disappeared as he realized how lonely he felt. He said he was okay, to “bubble, bubble” until he no longer existed, but he wasn’t. He didn’t want to be alone. Why had everyone abandoned him to this darkness and loneliness? He was cold, he was tired. He reached out his hand even more desperately, but his fingers only met the suffocating darkness.  _ Someone help me! _ he called out in his mind, while only more bubbles escaped his lips, tears disappearing in the salty seawater surrounding him.

He didn’t want this. He wasn’t unaffected by it like he pretended to be. He wanted to see the light he once knew again, but he had already been pushed too deep into this darkness that it seemed like there was no hope of recovering. Could he not be saved? Did he not deserve a happy ending too? What hope was there left?

Kanata’s eyes closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be a continuation of this one.


	4. KanataWata-Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost in the darkness, Wataru provides light for Kanata without even realizing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from previous chapter.

 

Arms wrapped around Kanata, pulling him away from the suffocating depths, back into the bright light he had once known.

No, this was an entirely new light. A light that, like Kanata’s had fallen from grace. Yet this light somehow continued to somehow shine. In fact, Kanata thought, perhaps his light was even brighter for what he’d been through. And unlike the bright lights of the stage, or of “fine,” which could be equally as suffocating as the darkness Kanata had been banished to, this light was more like a gentle and warm glow. Kanata nuzzled his face into the warm embrace, silvery hair falling to cover his eyes.

“Wataru…” Kanata’s voice was quiet, barely loud enough for Wataru to hear. “Have you come to  _ puka puka _ with me?” His words were slow and careful, and he acted as though nothing was wrong.

Wataru, being the rather observant, meddling person he is, could easily see that Kanata was suffering, despite the peaceful smile he put on from day to day, becoming less and less genuine the more he was isolated. He said nothing in return to Kanata’s question, only nodded as he smiled held his friend close. “Kanata.” Wataru breathed out after a moment, “It’s almost over, you know.” Kanata didn’t respond, breathing in softly, still basking in the light that was his fellow oddball. “I’m the only one left, then this ‘war’ will be over. We’ll know peace again soon, okay?” Kanata nodded against Wataru’s chest.

“Hey, Wataru?” Kanata spoke again, after a moment of silence. Wataru hummed in response. “Even after this is all over, will you remain at my side?”

Smiling softly, Wataru laughed. “Of course.”

Leaning back a bit to look up at Wataru, Kanata smiled the first genuine smile he had managed in a long time. “Good… I don’t want to be without your light, ever again.” Wataru didn’t quite understand, but he smiled anyway, continuing to provide what Kanata desired without ever realizing.


End file.
